Benutzer Diskussion:General Grievous
|} right|562px __TOC__ Danke! Danke! Ich hoffe die Beiträge von mir sind hilfreich... Eine Frage noch: Mit dem Style, welcher am Ende bei den Beiträgen zu sehen ist (Blaue Tabellen etc.), geht das automatisch oder wird das von anderen Benutzern hinzugefügt? "--General Grievous 15:47, 24. Jul 2006 (CEST)" :Hallo, General Grievous! Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen! Ich weiß nicht genau, was du mit "Style" meinst, ich gehe aber davon aus, daß du die Vorlagen (Tabellen über Personen) etc. meinst. Alle Vorlagen findest du hier, insbesondere die Infoboxvorlagen sind sehr gut geeignet, um Artikel zu ergänzen. Das kannst du entweder selber tun (schau dir einfach den Quelltext fertiger Artikel an, um zu sehen, wie etwas gemacht wird), oder - wenn dir das zu Beginn zu komplex ist - werden sich sicher hilfsbereite andere Benutzer finden, die das nachtragen. Alles weitere zum Editieren von Artikeln (wie man Überschriften, Kategorien, Inhaltsverzeichnisse, Bilder etc. einfügt und erzeugt) findest du im Erste-Schritte-Artikel. Falls Du einmal etwas nicht weißt oder eine Frage hast, zögere nicht, einen anderen Benutzer um Hilfe zu bitten oder ihn / sie einfach auf deren Benutzer-Diskussionsseiten zu fragen - die Jedipedia ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt und so lernt man am besten, wie hier alles funktioniert Bild:--).gif. Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Schreiben! RC-9393 16:10, 24. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::PS: Wenn Du eine Unterschrift unter einen Diskussionsbeitrag setzen willst, mußt du sie nicht persönlich ausschreiben, es reicht, wenn du einfach vier Tilden schreibst (~~~~), daraus erstellt Jedipedia dann automatisch deinen anklickbaren Namen mit Zeitstempel. Nochmal Danke! Ja, ich bin sehr froh diese Seite gefunden zu haben, es macht sehr viel Spaß nach konkreten Fakten über Star Wars zu suchen und die Hilfsbereitschaft hier ist echt super!!! Ich werde natürlich weiterhin versuchen Artikel mit solchen Fakten zu verfassen und die bisherigen Artikel von anderen Autoren sind wirklich extrem gut...! General Grievous 19:21, 24. Jul 2006 (CEST) Abwesenheit Wie einige vielleicht schon bemerkt haben bin ich imoment eher inaktiv. Im Moment bleibt mir leider wenig Zeit Artikel zu schreiben, dass wird sich aber hoffentlich ald wieder ändern;) Gruß--General Grievous 22:51, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) Babel So, nach langer Abwesenheit bin ich mal wieder auf Jedipedia;) Ob ich die Zeit finden werde, neue Artikel zu schreiben, bleibt noch abzuwarten. Trotz allem könnte ich Hilfe bei der Babel meiner Benutzerseite gebrauchen, ich möchte diese rechts, abgetrennt von meinen Texteinträgen anordnen. Wre schön wenn mir da jemand helfen könnte. Gruß --General Grievous 14:00, 19. Nov 2006 (CET) :Ich schau sofort mal drüber. Schön, dass du zurück bist! Ben Kenobi 14:09, 19. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Alles klar, danke für die Hilfe! Gruß --General Grievous 14:37, 19. Nov 2006 (CET) Frohes Fest Ich wünsche allen Jedipedia-Mitgliedern ein frohes Fest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Lasst euch reichlich beschenken ;) Auf ein neues glorreiches neues Jahr mit vielen neuen Artikeln. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. Gruß--General Grievous 15:16, 24. Dez 2006 (CET) 7500000000 VSY Eine wichtige Frage, ist das hier offiziel bestätigt? Ich habe es bei Wookiepedia entdeckt und der Timeline anhängen, bin mir aber nicht sicher ob das hier offiziel ist... Das Star Wars: The New Essential Guide to Alien Species besagt, das ca. 5,000,000,000 VSY die Galaxis entstand, also wäre vorliegndes Datum Falsch, was ist den nun richtig? :Ich kenne auch nur die Urknall-Datumsangabe aus dem New Essential Guide to Alien Species; alle anderen Timelines beginnen meistens erst um 200.000 mit der Vertreibung der Taung von Coruscant und den Rakata, da dieses als "Beginn der Zivilisation" von Interesse ist. Gibt es eine Quellenangabe, woher die andere Zahl stammen soll? Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 21:08, 10. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Also ich habe folgende Links als Quelle entdeckt, weiß jetzt aber nicht ob die als offiziell gelten, ich gehe mal nicht davon aus...? *http://www.theforce.net/timetales/ *http://www.theforce.net/timeline/ ::Nein, die Timetales sind nicht offiziell, sondern von Fans erstellt (auch wenn TheForce.net sich in der Regel sehr um Kanonizität bemüht - offizieller werden sie dadurch nicht). Da die New Essential Guides hingegen als hochgradig offiziell gelten, ist für uns deswegen in erster Linie das Datum 5.000.0000.000 für die Entstehung der SW-Galaxis relevant, bis Gegenteiliges in einer ebenfalls offiziellen Quelle (also einem Buch, dem Insider oder ausschließlich der SW.com-Website) veröffentlicht wird oder jemand zufällig ein bereits erschienenes Buch o.ä. kennt, wo von anderen Daten die Rede ist. Sicher aber interessant, dieses Thema im Auge zu behalten! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 21:27, 10. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Ok danke für den ausführlichen Hinweis. Ja, ich finde das Thema auch sehr interessant, besonders auch die ganzen Spezies die im Laufe der Zeit entstanden sind und wie sie ihre Kultur und/oder reiche aufgebaut haben. Ich werd meine Augen nach offiziellen Quellen bezüglich dieses Themas mal offen halten. Gruß --General Grievous 21:30, 10. Jan 2007 (CET) Sternenzerstörer Hey Grievous! Du hast da ein paar echt coole Bilder von Sternenzerstörern auf deiner Benutzerseite! Leider habe ich die noch nie gesehen und sie sind auch nicht in der Wookieepedia verzeichnet. Woher hast du die Bilder? Trozdem sehn sie echt hammermäßig aus :) Eindrucksvolle Grüße Xargon 17:58, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) :Ach und noch was, deinen Sternenzerstörer der Ultra-Klasse gibts wohl sicher nicht! Der hätte eine größere Länge als der Durchmesser des ersten, bzw. zweiten Todessterns. Außerdem ist es kanonisch, dass die Eclipse der größte Sternenzerstörer überaupt ist, und damit währe diese viel kleiner. Freundliche Grüße Xargon 18:03, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Schön, dass dir die Sternzerstörer gefallen, die hab ich mal auf einer Seite oder einer Datenbank im Netz gefunden, ich werd mal schauen ob ich den Link noch finde. Zum "Ultra"-Class-Sternzerstörer, ja die Eclipse ist auch das bisher bekannte größte Schiff, das Bild auf meiner Benutzerseite wurde von Fans erstellt und ich hab das mal zufällig gefunden, obwohl ich die Maße sehr übertrieben finde, mit den riebweren könnte man einen MC80 oder auch de Eclipse einfach so rösten;) Gruß--General Grievous 13:49, 30. Jan 2007 (CET) Hi Grievous Ich wollt auch nur mal "Hallo" sagen. Ich hab auch dein Profil als Hilfe genommen, wenns dich nich stört. Danke! MfG Meister Yoda :Kein Problem, bedien dich! Gruß--General Grievous 16:31, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) HI Danke für die nette Begrüßung kein Problem auch wenns verspätet war bin ja auch nich immer in Jedipedia mach grad ne Ausbidung zum Elektroniker hab das Glück Zugriff aufs Internet zu haben gruß Jango 07:36, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) Eine Frage Ich hab eine Frage, die du mir vielleicht beantworten kannst. Weißt du wo ich Zeichnungen wie bei Bild:A-Wing.jpg herbekomme? Kennst du da eine I-net-Seite? Bitte antworte!!!! Meister Yoda 18:44, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :Im Internet schaust du am besten mal auf die Wookieepedia. Ansonsten kann ich dir nur The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels empfehlen, aus dem diese Bilder stammen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:53, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Oh Entschuldigung, ich war in letzter Zeit abwesend. Danke Ben! Gruß--General Grievous 16:04, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) IRC Channel Hallo General Grievous, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG DarthMomse 20:11, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Dark Trooper Tach.. der Artikel sollte auf jedenfall mal überarbeitet werden... ließ mal die Diskussion durch. --Modgamers 16:08, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ja, schon gesehen, danke. Ich werd mal sehen, was ich so zusammentragen kann, momentan arbeite ich noch an der Imperialen Armee. Gruß--General Grievous 16:11, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Ich würde es dann bevorzugen das man dann für jedes Spiel einen eigenen Artikel macht, da sie ja immer irgendwie anders sind. --Modgamers 16:13, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Ich denke mal das es darauf ankommt wie umfangreich die Informationen sind, jedoch sind die Dark Trooer aus Rebellion schon sehr anders als die aus Dark Forces, also kann ich es von daher nur befürworten, sollte dann aber entsprechend in Zusammenhang gebracht werden (Siehe auch...). Gruß--General Grievous 16:18, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Die hab ich ja schon Dark Trooper (Rebellion) und mein vater hat auch noch Dark Forces rumliegen. --Modgamers 16:23, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) Imperiale Armee Dein Text ist ja jetzt schon gewaltig. Ich muss echt sagen: Das wird nochmal exzellent.Bild:--).gif Weiterhin frohes Schaffen dabei! Meister Yoda 22:14, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :YIHAA sag ich da nur der ist js wahrhaftig monströs von galaktischem ausmaße würde ich sagen der ist echt beeindrucken hoffe der wird bald fertig will ihn mir erst durchlesen wenn er fertig ist huh das wird spannend Boba 22:26, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ahja danke, schön das er euch gefällt. Eigentlich wäre er schon längst fertig, hab aber nicht immer so viel Zeit zum Schreiben, andere Benutzer wären da sicherlich schneller, aber hauptsache er wird fertig ;) Gruß--General Grievous 00:43, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 17. feier schön und viel Glück im neuen Lebensabschnitt Viele Grüße Jango 00:04, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hey General Grievous! Ich wünsche dir auch alles Gute zu deinem 17. Geburtstag. Hab einen schönen Tag und feier gut mit deinen Kumpels :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:05, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Auch von mir Briikase Gote'tuur und alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Möge auch im kommenden Lebensjahr die Macht immer mit dir sein. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 00:10, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Hey da schliess ich mich doch direkt an wollt eigentlich der erste sein war aber den ganzen tag weg. 17 bis du jetz da hoffe ich doch das die Macht in deinem neuem Lebensjahr mit dir ist Boba 05:48, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich und feier schön :) --Assassin 14:04, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich danke euch allen für die Glückwünsche, ja an meinem Geburtstag war ich im Urlaub, deswegen jetzt erst der Dank. Gruß--General Grievous 19:10, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::Von mir auch nachträglich Herzlichen Glückwunsch!:) Du hast doch Legacy oder? Den ich glaube die Imperialen Ritter sind 130 NSY schon berüchtigt! siehe Imperiale Ritter. Habe das Comic auch! Wollte aber noch einen anderen Fragen um sicher zu gehen das ich ob recht habe! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:09, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::::Wenn ich den Comic noch richtig im Kopf habe, denke ich schon. Seit Roan Fels Herrschaft wurden selbige ausgebildet. Naja, vielleicht kommt für Legacy irgendwann ein Videogame raus, aber bei Comics ist das ja eher sehr unwarscheinlich... Gruß--General Grievous 15:50, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke! Ein Viedogame das wäre geil! Legacy schockt total! hehe! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:55, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke x 2 Ich danke dir. Ich bin noch ganz frisch und lerne erst die Grundlagen und Richtlinien kennen. Danke nochmal das ich so viel unterstützung bekomme. Gruß --Snowtrooper 19:56, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem, dafür sind Jedipedianer-Kollegen doch da. Apropos, ich hab dich unter die Benutzerliste gemacht, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Soetwas geht mit dem Befehl auf der jeweiligen Benutzerseite. Gruß--General Grievous 20:01, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Einige Bilder Hallo General. Ich habe gesehen das du einige Bilder hochgeladen hast, das schockt auch aber. Du hast bei manchen nicht die Quelle angegeben. Und das muss du machen sonst werden die gelöscht. Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 18:45, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Oja, ich hab die irgendwo auf starwars.com aufgeschnappt, hab den genauen Link aber net mehr. Ich schau noch mal... Gruß--General Grievous 20:10, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hilfe Hallo erstmal, ich bin dartemilious! Es ist unwahrscheinlich das du schon von mir gehört hast. Im gegensatz zu dir hab ich schon sehr viel gutes von dir gehört. Aber wollt nur sagen: ECHT COOLE BENUTZERSEITE!!! und da du auch ein um einiges erfahreneres Mitglieg bist wollte ich fragen ob du mir Tipps geben kannst für meine Benutzerseite. Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen wenn du sie bewerten würdest( aus deiner sicht) und welche verbesserungsvorschläge du hättest. Meine Seite heißt: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer:Darthemilious PS: Wie kann ich etwas durchstreichen. ich hab schon viel probiert aber nichts hat geklappt. (Danke im Voraus) --84.112.80.44 22:29, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Ich antwort mal grade, jo als deine Benutzerseite is schon ziemlich gut, aber sie wäre um einiges besser wenn du die Bilder nich in voller größe zeigen wüdest, ich gehe mal davon aus das du nich weist wie man die Bilder größe ändert, deshalb zeige iche es dir mal. thumb wenn du das so eingibst erscheint das Bild verkleinert und ordnet sich direkt rechts am rand ein, du kannst dann auch ein wenig Text hinein schreiben thumb|Bildbeispiel (da ich jetzt nicht GGs Diskussion mit Bilder zu kleistern will, kannst du auch auf meiner Benutzerseite Gucken Benutzer:Jango, da wo das Bild von Darth Maul ist) wichtig ist hierbei das du hinter jeder Angabe einen senkrechten Strich ( | ) ausführst, da das Bild sonst nicht korrekt angezeigt eird, sondern nur als roter Link dasteht. Die größe des Bildes stellst du so ein indem du die Größe optional dahinter schreibst also zum Beispiel 200px, so muss das dann im Bildlink stehen 200px so kannst du die Bildgröße selbst bestimmen. So nun zum Streichen von Wörtern, das machst du in dem vor den zu streichenden Begriff oder Satz schreibst, wichtig hierbei ist das du hinter dem Begriff oder Satz schreibst, da sonst alles durchgestrichen wird und nicht nur das was du willst. so das wars viel Spaß noch und bei weiteren Fragen kannst du auch mich Fragen, wende dich dazu auf meiner Benutzer Diskussion oder frage unseren Droidengeneral Jango 22:43, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dankesagung/Frage Hallo wieder, ich bin darthemilious! Vielen, vielen Dank erstmal! Dank dir bin ich viel weiter gekommen was die Erstellung von Artikeln angeht! Ich hoffe ich höre noch mehr gutes von dir! Also man schreibt sich! PS: Danke noch mals! Nur eine Frage noch: Wie kann man selbst bearbeitete Bilder einfügen? Danke im Voraus --84.112.80.44 17:36, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Nun, du lädst ein Bild unter "Hochladen" (siehe ganz links unten vorletzte Zeile), dann wählst du ein Verzeichnis (wo das Bild sich befindet), gibst diesem eine Beschreibung, eine Kategorie (z.B. [[Kategorie:Bilder von Personen]] und eine Quelle. Wenn du es selber gemacht hast musst du {FanArt} unter der Quelle einfügen, wenn es ein offizielles Star Wars-Bild ist (Comics, Bücher, Filme) musst du ein {Copyright} einfügen. So in etwa sieht dann die Bildbeschreibung aus: Beschreibung. Quelle *''[[Quelle des Bildes]]'' (z.B. Battlefront I -> geschrieben: [[Battlefront I]]) {copyright} [[Kategorie:Bilder von Personen]] Gruß--General Grievous 17:40, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Rache der Sith - Spiel Hey General Grievous, hast du das Spiel zu Episode III? Vielleicht könntest du mir dann beim Artikel helfen, ich will ihn überarbeiten hab aber nur wenig Zeit. --Journeyman 16:03, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ja hab ich. Ich mss selber mal sehen, wie das mit der Zeit hinhaut, aber ich stehe dir gerne zur Verfügung. Gruß--General Grievous 15:53, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Quellen bei Bildern Hallo General Grievous! Wenn du bei Bildern bei Quellen Verweise im Internet angibst, reicht es nicht, wenn du nur einen Link zu StarWars.com machst. Es muss genau die Seite verlinkt werden, in der das bild auch vorkommt. Also wenn du ein Bild aus der Datenbank genommen hast, musst die Seite der Datenbank auch auf der Bildseite verlinkt werden... Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:07, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ok, nochmal danke für den Hinweis. Hatte die genauen Quellenlinks leider nicht mehr, aber habs sie ja noch gefunden. Ist auch besser so, denn sicher wollen die Benutzer nicht ganz starwars.com nach einer Quelle absuchen. Gruß--General Grievous 20:11, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Externe Links Hallo Grievous! Ich wollte mich kurz erkundigen, warum du zu >Bilderarchiv< und zu >Kurgeschichten< externe Links macht, mit den Klammern geht es doch auch ganz leicht. Grüßken, --Garm Bel Iblis 16:14, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Hi Asajj, ich wollte beides einfach von der Benutzerseite abgrenzen, denn ansonsten verliert man meiner Meinung nach die Übersicht. Gruß--General Grievous 17:51, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Thanks Danke für die Begrüßung. Ich hab jetzt erst mal gecheckt wie das mit dem spamen so geht. Darth Nihilus 66 :Ja, schön das du dich soweit zurechtfindest. Die Hilfsbrigade der Jedipedia steht dir natürlich auch gern zur Verfügung. Wenn du deine Benutzerseite bearbeiten möchtest kannst du dir gerne bei mir was abschauen oder auch bei anderen Benutzerseiten, vergiss dann aber bei "Bearbeiten" nicht im Anschluss auf "Abbrechen" zu klicken;) Gruß--General Grievous 19:28, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Little Ani ? Was soll er bitte gemacht haben??? E.B 17:38, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das wüsste ich auch nur zu gern. Der Vandale wollte einfach nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen, indem er wohl einen Admin (er dachte wohl es wäre der einzige) rausschmeissen wollte, um dann wohl selbst Admin zu werden^^ Naja, das problem ist ja jetzt gelöst. Gruß--General Grievous 17:41, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Na das ist ja mal lustig. Bild:;-).gif E.B 17:43, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Es gibt immer wieder Leute, die das Konzept der Jedipedia nicht verstehen oder verstehen wollen. Ich hoffe mal der jeweilige Vandale lernt daraus und entschließt sich noch dazu, uns zu unterstützen. Gruß--General Grievous 17:46, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Wenn ihr möchtet kann ich kurz für aufklärung sorgen. Boba 17:55, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja selbstverständlich. ich habe schon mitbekommen, dass es sich wirklich um Shaak ti handelte. Tja, wirklich enttäuschend unser Vertrauen so zu missbrauchen... Gruß--General Grievous 18:04, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Also Person A ist Shaak ti, Person B die IP. Also Person A hat auf Anis Disku geschrieben, dass Person B sie beleidigt hat und fragte ob mann sie deswegen sperren sollte, Da Ani nicht da war hab ich geantwortet und in die Diskussion von Person B die Sperrvorlage reingemacht. Person B antwortet darauf mit Beleidigungen gegen Person A und mit Androhungen zu Vandalieren. Daraufhin hab ich gesagt er soll es unterlassen und Person B antwortete mir mit ich solle doch den Klingonen holen damit man diskutieren kann. Person B war anscheinend sauer dass ihre Artikel gelöscht wurden, die offensichtlich FanFiction waren. Die Diskussion ging hin und her und ich hab Person B immer wieder gesagt, wenn sie offizielle Quellen hat, soll sie mir die sagen und dann kann man das überprüfen. Irgendwann hat sich dann der ein oder andere Jedipedianer dazugesellt und wollte ebenso das Person B sich beruhigt und so weiter. Person B fing daraufhin an "gezielt"(Mace Windu,Yoda sind doch von Ani oder und diese CT Dingsbums auch?) Artikel von Little Ani zu vandalieren, diese wurde dann gerevertet und Person A schaltete sich dann irgendwann ein. Person B wiederum velangte das Person A und Little Ani gesperrt werde und das er die Jedipedia übernimmt. Er Beleidigte Ani und Person A(also sich selbst) und woolte partout nicht aufhören weiter auf seiner Diskussion zu schreiben, was er für kranke Vorstellungen hatte(hielt sich für nen Admin). als dann Person A einen Fehler begann, wie Cody dir schon sagte, war mir und Codyaufgefallen, dass das ein und diesselbe Person sein müsste. Boba 18:20, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Die Formulierung hätte ein Detektiv nicht besser machen können, und genauso war es auch. Gruß--General Grievous 18:29, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Star Wars Universum Hi, du interessierst dich doch besonders für die entlegenden Teile des Star Wars Universums, steht ja in deiner Benutzerseite. Ich finde sowas auch interessant, aber meine Brüder meinen immer, wenn ich hier über solche Dinge lese, dass das doch gar nicht zu Star Wars gehöre. Besonders mein ältester Bruder sagt, dass alles, was außerhalb von den Filmen geschieht, eigentlich gar nicht Star Wars sei. Und er behauptet auch, dass die ganzen Bücher, Spiele etc. über Star Wars nichts damit zu tun haben, also einfach zu den vielen exestierenden Dingen einfach nur dazugedichtet sind. Also im Klartext, nur was George Lucas selbst gemacht hat, ist Star Wars. Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht, oder? Hoffe auf eine Antwort Darth Maulhalten 13:45, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Deine Brüder wollten dir da nen Floh ins Ohr setzen, ne das stimmt nicht was sie sagen, die Bücher gehören zu Star Wars, genauso wie die Spiele. Um im SW Universum alles klar zu stellen gibts den sogennanten Kanon, der Kanon ist quasi ein Zertifikat oder eine Bestätigung, das das was zum Beispiel im Buch beschrieben wird, auch so stimmt. Um Irreführungen zu vermeiden, beschäftigt Lucas diverse Menschen deren Job es ist Bücher, Spiele, Comics und dergleichen auf ihre Richtigkeit zu prüfen (quasi ein Traumjob, den wer würde nicht gerne fürs lesen von SW-Literatur bezahlt werden ;)). So gibt es den Chef vom Kanon Leland Chee, wen er sagt ein Buch ist kanonisch, dann sind die darin enthaltenen Informationen in ihrer Richtigkeit geprüft und es steht normalerweise nix falsches drin (Ausnahme siehe bei Alpha-98). Die Bücher und Spiele die außerhalb der Filme stattfinden bezeichnet man als das Erweiterte Universum. Hoffe das hilft weiter, Gruß Jango 14:26, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) :thx ja das hilft mir weiter :-) :Darth Maulhalten 14:41, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Deine Benutzerbegrüßungen Moin General, ich hab gesehen, das du immer externe Links für die Jedipedianer Kategorie setzt, da ich finde das die total doof aussehen, setzte ich immer interne wenns geht, mach du doch auch, wenn du nich weisst wies geht, das machst du so Kategorie:Jedipedianer sieht dann so as Kategorie:Jedipedianer, so geht das auch mit Bildern, Gruß Jango 00:35, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ach stimmt, dass hab ich jetzt irgendwie total verpeilt, sorry. Ich hab mir das mit der Verlinkung leider so angewöhnt, ich werde in Zukunft darauf achten, danke. Gruß--General Grievous 12:00, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) Comics Gibt es denn auch Bücher nach 137 NSY? Denn Comics lese ich nicht gern (außer sie heißen Hägar, Asterix, Lucky Luke oder Isnogud)... Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 13:21, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Soweit ich weiss noch nicht, Sacrifice spielt 40 NSY, aber bei sowas würde ich Little Ani fragen, nciht das Grievous das nicht auch weiss, aber Ani weiss da immer alles im vorraus, scheint jedenfalss desöfteren so Jango 13:27, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Nein, zumindest noch nicht. ich denke aber, das sowas in der Richtung noch kommen wird. Wollen wir erstmal das schicksal Cade Skywalkers und Darth Krayt abwarten ;) Gruß--General Grievous 13:45, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) 50 edits Wo kann ich nachsehen, wann ich Artikel mit abstimmen kann? Also wo sehe ich ich, ob ich 50 edits hatte? Danke! Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 20:00, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das siehst du hier Gruß Boba 20:04, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja genau, oder du nimmst den Code für eine Benutzerstatistik (siehe meine Benutzerseite). Gruß--General Grievous 20:44, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) Frage Hallo General Grievous,wie gehts dir den so ?Mal ne Frage:wo hast du das bild von den spinnendroiden her?Und-kannst du mir bitte helfen,die ganzen geschichten über darth nihilus und die anderen Sith oder Jedis herauszufinden?bitte.ich bin ja noch ein anfänger..Jüngling besser gesagt.... mit freundlichen grüssen, Darth Bane 94 17:39, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja danke mir gehts gut. Also, das Bild von dem Spinnendroiden ist aus dem The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels. Schau dir doch am Besten den Sith, da stehen sehr viele Informationen über diese und bietet Dir eine gewisse Wissensgrundlage. Ansonsten, über Nihilus gibt es noch Informationen, z.B. Unseen, Unheard , des Weiteren wurden noch nicht allzu viele Informationen über Nihilus preisgegeben, aber in Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords gibt es natürlich das Interessanteste über Nihilus zu sehen. Gruß--General Grievous 13:29, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Benutzername Hallo, Grievous Ich bin´s, DARTH SIDIUS123. Wahrscheinlich erinnerst du dich noch an mich. Auch ich habe eine Frage: Kann man sich einen neuen Benutzernamen zulegen, ohne sich ab- und wieder anmelden zu müssen, und wenn ja, wie geht das? Bitte antworte mir! Gruß, COMMANDER JANGO 17:55, 21.September 2007 (CEST) :Ja das geht! Es funktioniert ähnlich wie das verschieben eines Artikels, ABER du musst ALLE deine Signaturen in den Diskussionen umschreiben, was viel Arbeit bringt...wende dich aber an einen der Admins um die Änderung durchzuführen. Darth Tobi 17:58, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ja sicher das geht natürlich. Dazu meldest du Dich am Besten bei den Administratoren, jedoch müssen, wie Darth Tobi sagt, alle Signaturen umgeändert werden und das ist eine Menge Arbeit... Gruß--General Grievous 19:26, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ahh jetzt bist du der Commander^^ Darth Tobi 13:12, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Danke Darth Tobi für dein aufmerksames Auge , momentan bin ich nicht sehr aktiv hier bei Jedipedia... Aber das wird sicher bald wieder, vielleicht in den Herbstferien oder so. Gruß--General Grievous 15:21, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Wann sind denn bei dir Herbstferien...ich hab seit gestern^^ Darth Tobi 18:26, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Oh, du hasts gut. Ich wohne in hessen, also soweit ich weiß am 8.10, dauert also noch ein wenig... Gruß--General Grievous 19:49, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hi Grievous! Ich weiss nicht, ob du weisst, dass DartVader32 Deine gesamte Benutzerseite kopiert und bei sich reingetan hat. Er will sich irgendwie nicht helfen lassen... Gruss Ilya 18:33, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST)